The Darkness Is Coming
by Kittylover118
Summary: Oliver's youngest niece, Anna, sees something scary coming to Morganville. She calls it "The Darkness". But what is it exactly? Can Claire help the vamps find out what Anna means? Morganville Vampires belong to Rachel Caine, not me. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hope you like it! This is my first MV fanfic!

Myrnin P.O.V

Getting invited to Amelie's office was a great honour usually. But not today. _Morley_ was there. Something bad was bound to happen.

ste your document here...

" Myrnin, come in." Oliver bellowed from the office.

" You called?" I asked peeking my head through the door. A child was standing next to Oliver, looking down. Amelie saw my puzzled expression and said,

" We'll explain later."

" So, why are we here Amelie?" Morley asked leaning against a wall. " More importantly why am _I_ here?"

" Mae'r yn dod i Morganville..." The little girl said, her hair curled around her pale face and a giant purple bow sat on her head.

" Child, speak english." Oliver snapped looking down at her. She looked back up at Oliver and tilted her head slightly as if she struggled to understand.

" Mae'n meddwl, siarad saesneg." I translated for Oliver. That gained me stares, and a lovely, wide grin from the little girl.

" Oh, i siarad saesneg? Ond dwi ddim yn gwybod llawer..." The little girl said looking at her feet.

" She doesn't know much english." I told Oliver.

" Tell her to try." Oliver snapped at me.

I sighed and translated,

" Mae rhaid i ti trio."

" T-T-The Darkness is coming to Morganville...We c-can't was-waste time..." She stuttered.

" What's the _Darkness_ Anna?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow at the child.

" Bad." She looked scared.

" What bad trouble?" Amelie asked puzzled looking at Morley, who shrugged.

" Could be anything, blackout, eclipse et cetra." Morley replied. " But I don't really see how that's a problem for us." He shrugged

" No." Anna whispered, " Darkness is to be feared."

" Why must it be feared, Anna ?" Oliver asked confused. To be honest, the child was confusing everyone in this room, me included.

" It's filled with evil evil evil!" Anna's voice rose as she spoke.

" Anna is it? Look, if you don't tell us what this so called iDarkness/i is, we won't be able to stop it." Morley explained.

" You _can't_, idiot." Another girl snapped. I saw her in a dark corner of the room. She was wearing a dark red dress, that came down to her knees. One of those frilly, twirly ones. Her hair down and stopped just past her shoulders.

" Then what're we going to do?" Morley asked, clearly not interested in this talk. " We can't just wait for this ievil Darkness/i to pass."

" _We_ are going to call Claire Danvers to help us with this. It _cannot_ get out. Morley, before I forget, you're here because someone asked for you, someone annonymus and we want to know who and why they would want to talk to you."

" Well, I have no bloody clue!" Morley snapped.

Anna walked slowly from behind Oliver and out of the door, her long, purple, ribboned dress trailing behind her. Morley raised an eyebrow at Oliver who shrugged.

Everyone stared at the taller girl in the dark corner. She glared back.

" I'm Anna's older sister, Rachel. " Anna ran over to her sister and held up her arms as a sign to pick her up. Rachel did so and held Anna close.

" And why exactly are you here at a vampires meeting?" I asked cautiously.

" Because," Rachel snapped angrily. " My uncle doesn't trust to be in the house alone and we have nowhere else to go."

Morley snorted and smirked at Oliver. " Oliver's your _uncle_?! You must be the unluckiest children on Earth!" Morley laughed heartily at this.

Oliver glared like Rachel had moments ago, it was uncanny. " Shut up, fool." Oliver snapped.

Even Amelie tried to hide her giggles and lunatic smiles while I was, for once, was acting sane.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's P.O.V.

Claire's mobile rang. It was Myrnin, she could hear the creepy organ music playing into her ear. When it stopped ringing, Claire sighed and turned around in her bed to stare at her cieling. Why, why couldn't Myrnin leave her be for one secon-

" Claire," someone whispered. Claire bit back the urge to scream at him. " Why aren't you answering my call?"

Claire hit Myrnin square in the chest. He fell back onto his butt, touched the spot where Claire had punched and meekly said, " Ouch."

" Why are you here?!" Claire hissed. Myrnin threw up his hands.

" It would take to long to explain. Hence, why I was going to explain it on the way to Oliver's house."

" Oliver's house? Why were you going to take me to Oliver's-"

" Just get dressed Claire, and when your done, just jump out the window." Myrnin walked to the window and jumped out into the night. Claire sighed and got dressed in her jeans and tee from the day before. Why, oh, why couldn't Myrnin just let her sleep?

At Oliver's house.

No one's P.O.V.

" So, Rachel, what do you like?" Morley asked, trying to make conversation with the teenage girl who sat glaring at her uncle and Amelie talk in the corner of the room so that they wouldn't be heared. Rachel turned her head to Morley and raised her eyebrow before turning her head away again.

" I like books." She said, without change in her blank expression.

" Oh, good! What kind of books? I bet you like all those _Twighlight_ books, yes?"

" They suck." She said before adding hastily, " Excuse the pun but they're not my cup of tea."

" Then what books _do_ you like?" Morley asked again.

" _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_ by Lemony Snicket."

" Oh. Good choice." Morley stood awkwardly and hustled away to the kitchen. Rachel smiled to herself. He was a fool, just like Oliver had said.

Anna came downstaires rubbing her eyes and yawning. Rachel looked at her little sister with sad brown eyes. They didn't look like sisters. Anna liked pastel colours and Rachel liked dark. Anna had long blonde hair while Rachel had short dark hair. Anna had purple-blue eyes and Rachel had her own reddish-brown. Anna like story's with happy endings while Rachel liked dark and mysterious ones. Happy ones were just too cliche for Rachel. But in reality, a happy ending would be awesome. Especially now.

That's when the other man came back, the one called Myrnin, and his assistant Claire. Claire had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink tee. Claire saw Rachel looking at her and smiled. Rachel smiled back. Rachel un-crossed her legs and walked over to Anna, picking her up.

" Hi, I'm Claire." Claire extended her hand. Rachel shook it.

" Hey, Claire, I'm Rachel. I'm Oliver's oldest niece." That earned Rachel a wide-eyed stare from Claire and a malicious glare from her uncle. " And this is my sister Anna."

Anna waved at Claire extatically. " Hiya!"

Claire gathered this for a moment and nodded. But before she could ask any questions Morley appeared from the kitchen with Pennywell.

" Hello, Claire." Morley said happily. Though Claire and Rachel both knew it was a show.

" So nice to see you again."

" The feeling's mutal." Claire shrugged. Pennywell smiled viciously from behind Morley.

" So, you're our meal for tonight. I must say, Myrnin, you don't have a good choice of food. But I think your familiar would just have to do."

Rachel turned to Pennywell. " She's helping us find out what the "_Darkness"_ is. Seen as she is the smartest human in this town. So, just eat her after she's done the work or we'll be in the shit." She winked and turned back to Claire who's palms were clamy with sweat.

" Aren't you human too?" Claire asked curiously. " You're certainly not a vampire."

" No, I'm not." Rachel agreed. " I'm not human either though, and frankly humans taste better than vampires."

Claire took a step back, bumping into Myrnin.

Rachel laughed. " But don't worry, I'm not hungry." Rachel turned to walk away but kept her eyes fixed on Claire. " Yet."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay sorry if some parts in a different language don't make sense. Please correct me if they don't. Glossary at the bottom. Thanks :)

Four years ago. Rachel P.O.V.

Anna was crying in my arms. _Be quiet_, I prayed, _please sis, be quiet!_ But it was too late. They'd found us. A light from a torched glowered down at us and Anna stopped crying. Anna clapped her chubby little baby hands and giggled. I snarled. Why didn't Anna get that we were _evil_?

" Stay away." I threatend the man with the torch. " Or I'll rip your heart out and feed it to some pigs."

" Really? You ain't gonna eat it?" The man leered. He had dark hair and tan skin. Not to mention his silver cross around his neck...

" Why would I eat the heart of scum? Actually, no, you're worse than scum. You're _algae."_

" If that's some fancy-pants demon word, it don't affect me." The man snapped proudly, gleaming his white-turning-yellow teeth.

" It _ain't_ a fancy-pants demon word and I'm not even a demon!" I protested. " Get your damn facts straight before you go killing innocents."

" You're no _innocent_." The man spat. The man leaped for me and I dropped Anna so I could run him away from her. He did exactly as I'd hoped and I rounded on him and kicked the backs of his knees. The man fell to the ground.

" That's true; I am no innocent. But if you really wanna kill me and be just as innocent I, then carry on. But riddle me this; who will look after my sister when I'm gone?" I spoke cautiously to the anger-fueled man. He calculated this for a moment, then said,

" I'll kill her too."

" A defenseless child? Wow, aren't you a saint!" The man lunged again and plunged a knife he'd pulled from his boot into the top of my arm. I screamed out in pain and kicked and punched and flailed until he backed away. I clutched my arm and felt thick, warm liquid run through my fingers. I'd cut him too, across his cheek with (presumably) one of my nails. He smelt yummy. I licked my lips and tasted the saltiness from my sweat on my tounge. I risked a glance at Anna, who was also staring at the man hungrily before crying out.

I knew what I was going to do, only, I didn't like that idea very much. Not for long though. Killing him was easy, a quick twist of the neck, a click and BAM! Dead human. Not so much the same with vampires (I have to be stealthier with those guys) who only get paralyzed for a short period of time.

But the dead human was much sweeter and nicer than a vampire. Anna seemed to agree with me on that.

Being a halfie was hard work. Especially when Anna and I got caught by Social Service's, who then kept us in a childrens home until they tracked down my uncle and sent us to live with him instead. But those three years in the home were okay, I guess. As okay as it get get with two halfies living with possible meals would get.

The present.

Claire, Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver and Morley were busy deciphering Anna's message from earlier. Anna sitting on Oliver's lap was making things more difficult by switching from language to language, while Myrnin struggled to translate. Pennywell and I stood with our backs against the wall closest to the door. Pennywell was giving me a thoughtful sideways glance.

" What?" I asked, frowning.

" Just wondering what you meant by _not being human_." He shrugged with a smirk tugging at his lips. " You're right with you not being a vampire but you smell and look like a human."

" I could say exactly the same about vampires. Only that you're paler than other humans." I pointed out.

" And stronger, and faster." He added.

I shrugged. " Yeah, besides that and the blood drinking, you look like a human."

Pennywell shrugged lazily. " I still struggle with what you meant, unless you're trying to scare Claire. You won't succeed in that."

I knew that already but didn't bother in saying so. Pennywell and I watched as Oliver, Morley, Myrnin and Amelie began to lose it with Anna.

" Anna, _please_ will you speak just _one_ language." My uncle begged. Morley sighed, watching boredly with his head in his hand. Amelie looked displeased with the progress that Claire and Myrnin were making. And my little sister? She was happy to annoy everyone.

" Anna," I called. Anna's head snapped around to look at me

" Quid nosti melius, loquere ad eos. Desinat esse difficilem.*" I told her sternly. She nodded and began again in her favourite language; Welsh.

" Dyw i ddim yn gwybod llawer on fydd y Tywyllwch yma ar y trydydd ar ddeg. Dydd Gwener, reit?" Anna wrinkled her button nose in disgust and a frown creased her forehead; just to look sweet, even if she could kill everyone in this room within minutes (with my help, of course).

" She says that the Darkness will be here on the thirteenth. This Friday." Myrnin translated, relieved that Anna had finally decided to stick with one language. Morley was looking at me curiously.

" What did you say to her?" He asked. Everyone else looked at me too.

" I told her to, tell you what she knows and to stop being difficult." I snapped. " She listens to _me_, believe it or not, seen as I was the one who raised her. And she _can_ speak English. She just doesn't like it. Right, Anna?"

" **Ja!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, almost hitting Oliver in the face.

" ***Du bist sehr schwer, Anna." I sighed shaking my head.

" I'm hungry." Anna stated jumping off of Oliver's lap and striding into the kitchen.

A few moments of silence settled as Anna clattered about in the kitchen. I heared the fridge open and Anna gasp in awe. She'd seen the blood my uncle kept. _Shit_. I blurred and appeared behind Anna who looked like a vampire in the refridgerator light and pulled her away from the blood. She bared her tiny fangs and made a small hiss before I slapped my hand over her mouth.

" **** Tace!" I scolded. " Scio quam sis sentiens."

Anna's eyes saddened. Then she nodded.

" Okay..." She murmmered quietly.

" Good." I said standing straighter. " *****Noi cacciamo presto, mia sorella."

Glossary:

* "Tell them what you know. Stop being difficult." (Latin)

** " Yes!" (German)

*** " You're very difficult, Anna." (German)

**** " Quiet!...I know how you're feeling." (Latin)

***** " We hunt soon, my sister." (Italian)


	4. Chapter 4

Shane P.O.V.

At six a.m. I went into Claire's room to wake her up and cuddle up with her. But_ she wasn't there._ I called her cell but her phone was turned off and it went to voicemail. I thought about something terrible. What if Claire had gone off with Nutty McFang Pants? She wouldn't. Would she?

I alerted Eve and Michael who were cuddling in Michael's room.

" What?" Eve demanded.

" Claire's gone." I said more urgently through the door. " I'm going over to Myrnin's to see if she's there."

Eve opened the door. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing black jeans and a Maralyn Manson shirt, that was obviously too big for her. " No, Shane." She snapped. " You're only going there because you _think_ Claire's there or that you assume Myrnin knows where she is and you want to stake him. So, Michael and I are going to see Myrnin. You can be our chaffeur." Eve grinned.

I was only in the car for only two minutes outside Myrnin's shack at the end of the alley. Michael and Eve came back saying that Myrnin wasn't there and it looked like he hadn't been there last night. I sighed. I was probably just overreacting, but you could never be sure in Morganville.

" I'll call Oliver, he might know where Myrnin could be." Michael pulled out his cell and waited for Oliver pick up. When he did Michael put him on speaker-phone.

" What?" Oliver snapped tiredly.

" Have you seen Myrnin? Or Claire, at all?" Michael asked coolly.

" Yes, there with me." Oliver said impatiently. Jeez, talk about bitchy.

" Where with you?" Eve demanded. I stayed quiet, if I acted out on impulse like I used to Oliver would probably hang up on me.

" My house. Look, if Shane's all moody that we need Claire to help us protect Morganville tell him to grow up, will you?" Oliver hissed into the phone.

Okay, screw this. I grabbed the phone from Michael. " Look, here Oliver, I love Claire and I want her to be safe and I doubt being with a bunch of vamps means that she's safe." I growled.

" She's safe." Oliver sighed. " Your acting like a child."

" Maybe so, but like I said, I. Love. _Claire._"

Oliver mumbled something unaudiable to human ears. That's where Micheal chipped in.

" He's asking Pennywell to come and get us," Micheal whispered, " He says he doesn't need us tracking him to his home and starting World War Three."

Eve rolled her eyes. " Oh, yeah. Us vs vamps. We'll surely win." She said dismally.

" Pennywell's on his way to your home now, if you do not answer when he knocks... Well, don't bother me again." Oliver hung up.

" Bastard." I grumbled. I drove back to the Glass House quickly, I thought about Claire all the way.

Rachel P.O.V.

It's suprising, really, how much one can love another. And also, lovers have the absolute _best_ blood. I told this to Pennywell who was driving cautiously if not slowly, down the darkened roads.

" How'd you know that?" He said curiously. " Oh, wait, I forgot. You're a _halfie._" He chuckled.

" Took you long enough." I hissed. " What made it obvious? The _" I'm not a vampire or human" _speech?"

" Ah," Pennywell smirked. " So you really _are _one? I was just joking about the whole "halfie" thing. And now you're telling me, there is such a being?!" He laughed. When he looked at me and my angry glare, he frowned. " What, now? Don't tell me your moody with me?"

" Oh, no," I say sarcastically. " I'm not moody. Just utterly _pissed off._"

Pennywell smiled. " I'm glad."

A sudden thought sparked in my head. It wasn't far away, I could pull it off. I waited until we reached a fork in the road before I grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it left, sending the car spiralling down the empty road.

Pennywell hit the brakes.

" What were you doing? You stupid child! You could've gotten yourself killed!" He yelled.

I beamed a wide grin at him. Slowly, Pennywell's expression of anger had dropped into an expression of realisation. He realised he was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's P.O.V.

Poor, innocent Pennywell. My sister had him trapped. Ha! Some amazing stealthy skills you have, Mr. Pennywell. I sat playing with my favoruite teddy, Mr. Fluffy while my uncle and his band of idiots discussed what I could've meant by "The Darkness is coming."

That was simple. The Darkness wasn't a _thing_. It was a _lot_ of things. A small army in fact, hiding in Morganville. And an even bigger one outside of Morganville. My sister spoke to me again.

_Anna?..._

_I'm here, sister of mine. _I reassured Rachel.

_Dear sister of mine, on my command bring me the Claire girl, she seems like an important asset._

My sister told me sternly. _Three days left, sister of mine. Three. Days. Left._

It was too bad it felt like a lifetime.

Rachel's P.O.V

I drove Pennywell's car to the Glass House. I am glad that I have a great memory. I saw three people waiting outside. A tall dark haired guy, a blond vampire and a goth girl.

Yes, those were the people.

I wound the window down. " Hey, you guys waiting for Pennywell?" I asked as teenager-bored as I could.

The blond boy nodded. " Yeah. How'd you know?"

I shrugged lazily. Being a moody teenager was _hard_. " I was told to pick you up instead. Pennywell had...Something else to attend. Hop in."

The three crowded into the car. The blond vampire sat beside me in the passanger seat, the dark haired boy behind him and the goth girl behind me.

" I'm Michael." The blond vampire said as I drove away from the house and turned a corner.

" And this is Eve." He pointed at the goth girl. " And the ugly dude behind me is Shane."

" The only ugly one is here is you, Mikey." Shane said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

" I'm Rachel." I said, turning onto the road that led to an old tyre factory warehouse. _Base Two. _

" Oliver lives here?" Eve asked as I got out of the car. " Man, I thought he'd live in a house but _Jesus.._ This...This is... No wonder he's so grumpy all the time!"

The three got out of the car and followed me into the warehouse.

" Yeah, he can be like that, sometimes." I said reasonably.

" _Sometimes?!_ It's like all the freaking time!" Eve argued. Then there was a wretched shrieking noise. Eve tumbled backward into Michael.

" What the hell was that?" Shane demanded. I turned around, walking backwards now, and lifted my arms and dropped them again.

" Pipes." I said. " Their all _rusty_ and broken and stuff. Don't worry." I turned back and walked properly. The sheep soon began following my again, even if wearily which is to be understood. Sometimes I wonder whether food knows it's going to be killed. Tonight's meal; _lamb chops._

Pennywell P.O.V.

I remember Rachel having me surrounded with those _things_. They snarled and bared their many fangs. They had no eyes, no ears except for two small holes on either side of their long faces. They walked and ran on all fours, exceptionaly quick and were stronger than any vampire I know.

Rachel had betrayed her uncle and Morganville altogether, she had not even been here for a month. As for her sister Anna, the innocent looking monster, I don't know. I presume she's in on it.

Rachel said I'd be kept alive for another three days. All I have to do now is stay quiet and remember everything I see and hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Morley P.O.V.

I said my goodbyes to Oliver and the rest at midnight.

" Where do you think you're going?" Oliver demanded.

" Midnight snack." I shrugged and left without further question. Even Oliver understood that midnight snacks were very important to a vampire. All I had to do now was to find a willing donor.

I strolled about from a while. It was a windy night and there was no stars out tonight. Or moon. Odd. As I was looking up at the sky, someone bumped into me. I span around.

" Sorry..." The person grumbled, wrapped up tightly in a hodded jumper that shadowed their face.

" Excuse me." I bowed politely (some habits are hard to break) and was about to begin my walk again when the person turned to face me.

" Are...Are you that Morley guy? The one who fled from Morganville in hopes to build sanctuary in Blacke? The one who helped those rouges Bishop created?"

" Yes, why do you ask?" I frowned at the stranger, with their hands in their pockets. I hope to God they don't pull out a stake _now_. I'm really fed up with that happening.

The stranger pulled their hands from their pockets and pulled their hood back. And there, right before me was a beautiful young woman with the whitest of skin and the palest blue eyes I have ever seen. Even her lips were a frozen blue.

" My name is Carrie. I have been looking for you."

Amelie P.O.V.

" Aunt Amee!" Anna chanted gleefully. " Auntie Amee, auntie Amee, auntie Ameeeeeeee!"

The child shrieked with laughter as I chased her around the room trying to get her to calm down. Oliver should've sent her straight back to bed instead of letting her stay up. It only made her wake up and become hyper-active. I heard the front door open and close. Suddenly Anna slowed down and stopped, staring with blank eyes down at the floor. Of course she couldn't see through it...Could she? No. I am being stupid.. But then again, she was the one who saw evil coming to Morganville so I guess I could say that it was probable.

Anna's head snapped around and her eyes wide with fear and hatred locked onto my own. I was paralyzed. I could not scream for aid nor could I protect myself from what happened next.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel P.O.V.

I walked back into the house quietly. I forced tears down my cheeks and rubbed them away so it looked like I'd been crying. I stood before my uncle, Myrnin, Claire and Morley wiping my face and sobbing. Oliver stood up and in a desperate voice asked,

" Rachel what's wrong?"

I explained "what had happened".

" Claire..Your friends..There was screaming..." I sobbed for effect. " So Pennywell told me to wait in the car while he went to investigate." Tears began to form in Claire's eyes and I hoped she thought that her friends were dead. Oliver looked worried and Morley and Myrnin both had expressionless faces. A wave of pleasure swept over me and I tried not to make it noticable.

"And then the screams stopped." I continued with a shaky shrug. I fiddled with my fingers nervously. " I thought I was safe." I sniffed.

" What happened Rachel?" Oliver demanded grabbing my shoulders. " What happened?!"

I took a small step back out of my uncle's hard grip and hugged myself tightly.

" There was so much blood I didn't know what to do..." Claire burst into tears and Myrnin comforted her. " So I walked into the kitchen," tears sprang to my eyes. " And there she was, drinking Pennywell's blood."

" _Who_ was there Rachel?" My uncle snapped.

" Amelie." Everyone looked at me in amazement and anger.

" That's impossible." Morley said. " She's upstaires with Anna."

That's when I screamed.

Amelie P.O.V.

Anna's body lay crumpled on the floor. I could not move nor could I speak or scream for help. I recalled Anna's last seconds before she had..._Died?_ Her beautiful blue eyes dancing, her face falling and going blank and falling into a heap on the floor.

Without knowing, I had began to decend the staires. I heard a scream just as I had started to decend. Why wasn't I running? I needed to tell Oliver what had happened! Why wasn't I running to him?

I reached the living room where I was met with angry and shameful stares and a screaming Rachel who, by the looks of it wanted to kill me. When I looked at Myrnin for an explanation he turned away from me and Claire glared at me like I was the ugliest person on Earth. And when I looked at Oliver, his brown eyes so full of hatred, I wanted to sit down and cry.

I opened my mouth to explain but a voice that wasn't my own said, " So, I guess I've been caught red-handed."


	8. Chapter 8

Stranger's P.O.V.

Christine Winters walked past the burning flames of the Blacke Town Hall. She

sighed. Why did _she_ have to do all the simple stuff? As the

middle-child, she guessed it must've had something to do with that maturity

thing her big sister was always on about. But atleast Rachel trusted and relied

on Christine now, and treated her more like a teenager.

Chirstine paused at the main entrance to the Town Hall and watched

emotionlessly as fireman tried to control the flames and police officers try and

hold the family members of burning relatives back. Chirstine smiled cruelly.

First Blacke and Morganville. Then some more small areas. Then countries. Then

the _world._

The flames danced in Christine's almond-brown eyes as she moved the flames

from one house to the next without anyone realising it was her burning down

Blacke.

Anna P.O.V.

When my uncle struck me, it did not hurt. Because Amelie's body was taking the pain, not mine. I mocked Amelie's soul (yes, vampires do have those) for not being as strong as she thought she had been. Pathetic, ignorant creatures, these _things_ that call themselves vampires. They don't even know the meaning to the word. A vampire takes what it wants, when it wants it. So do humans. So, do tell me idear Aunt Amelie/i, and uncle dearest, what happens when a humans desire to create an ultimate killing machine, mixes human and vampire bat DNA?

The answer? Well, you'll just have to wait and see

_**A piece of mind from Naomi.**_

I should probably get this off my chest, shouldn't I? Oh, where should I begin?

Should I begin with the story? I think I should. It seems vital for you to know the story of how these demon girls came about. Well, it all started...

..In a time that you seem to know as the _Dark Ages_. As you probably know, I have a hateful passion for my sister's lover; Oliver. Our story takes place in France, when the Black Death was on the verge of beginning. Oliver and his "girlfriend" (yes suprisingly that horrid brute had one), were as happy as the town drunk and his moonshine. BUT (this is where it gets good), Oliver's lovely young adversary wanted a child.

" My, darling," Said Oliver. " We cannot. I have told you before of why, I am an enemy soldier to most of this village. Just by being around you, your mortality is in peril." Then kissed her. But still, Olivers darling wanted a child.

Knowing that she could not bear one herself, even with Oliver's..._love._ So she came to me, Naomi, believe it or not.

" Oh, Naomi you _must_ help me!" She cried, (like tears and everything, it was gross. Why do humans cry so much? No good ever comes from it).

" With what?" I replied.

" My darling Oliver and I cannot have children, Naomi!" She sobbed. " Please help me!"

With her head in her hands and shaking with tears, I felt what you humans call "pity" (yea, I Naomi, felt pity for a human).

" I d-don't see that I can," I told her (with a _stammer_).

" Everyone in this village thinks you are a devil woman!" (Note: This is probably because a town drunk saw me drain someone and that I prefer the love of women to men... I think it's more of the _second_ thing, it usually is).

" Is that a compliment?" I asked, nervously. Again, another first.

" Oh Naomi, Naomi!" She flung herself at my feet. " Help me please!"

I must admit I didn't know what to do, besides I hated Oliver. So I sent the poor girl into the forest and said that when she found a Foxglove plant that she should eat three flowers, spin around three times and wait until dawn to come home and Oliver would've changed his mind. She rushed off quickly and I ran to tell Oliver that his precious little girlfriend had run away because he didn't respect her wishes. It's safe to say that, my plan didn't go too well and that a lot of shit hit the fan (as you humans would say).

You're probably thinking, " Well, what's this gotta do with this _'Darkness'_ coming?" and all but, I'm getting to that. You've probably realised that, Oliver's sweetheart _didn't_ die like she was supposed to. She came back at dawn after Oliver had been a mumbling, drunk mess the night before. They embraced. They kissed. It was all so..._Yucky._

My only guess is this girl that Oliver was mad for, had went out and somehow, maybe, got posessed by a demon. Or became a Satanist (probably option two seen as I saw her wrists).

Either way, three days later these two girls appeared out of nowhere. Oliver was hardly there so, his lover took them under her wing. The oldest was nine and her younger sister was one and had just started walking. The names given to them were Belladonna (oldest) and Rosemary (youngest). Oliver had treated them like daughters, too. Obviously I was told to stay away from them.

It was too bad really. That when a rumour went around that Oliver's lover was a witch and had to be burned at the stake (that wasn't _me_ by the way, I'm not that evil) and the children were taken away and left in the woods. Oliver was away at the time, and didn't know. People told him that they had either died or run away. Poor toad was dumbsturck and left the village, luckily.

This is where it gets interesting, the two children (the ones the villagers left for the wolves) massacred _five families_. Five! People got frightend and started leaving goats etc, for them. There was even a curfew. Anyone out after dark was either dinner for a demon or a snack for a vampire.

These lovely young girls were savage. They were demons that, not suprisingly, were created from Oliver's gilfriend's blood (Satanist) and a piece of cloth that belonged to Oliver, and had a terrible grudge against the villagers for killing their mother-slash-Satanist-slash-creator.

So, as you can see, now that the times have change and there are more people with bigger families, so it's harder to find food. But, like most orphans; they only wanted to find their family. And they've found it.

I just don't think they'll be going anytime soon.


End file.
